


From Espresso to Vanilla Latte

by lazycelery



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycelery/pseuds/lazycelery
Summary: Random coffee shop au where Wanda own a hippie coffee shop and purple heart veteran Bucky Barnes randomly pop up in there. He just one a black coffee when the hippie Sokavian owner asking him what kind of black coffee he wants, espresso? Double shot? cold brew? Dutch? V60? Aeropress? He just joining the normal world for a month and this hippie lady just can't get him a damn black coffee.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> New writer here and English is not my first language, so please please please be kind.  
> Not beta-ed, but I'm really grateful if someone will point me a beta or willing to guide me to be better.  
> The lay out is messy as I still try to figure how to write properly.
> 
> This story is just slice of life, no major drama or trouble, so maybe a bit boring.  
> I shipped Wanda and Bucky hard and I don't find much story about them, so I try.
> 
> Hope you guys read it and like it, or at least be ok with it.  
> Thank you!

It's a sunny afternoons at the end of summer, the weather is warm and the wind is cool, a good day for most of the new yorkers, but not for Bucky Barnes. The purple heart veteran just released from the hospital for nth time after horrendous hour of physical therapy, ptsd counselling and adjustment of his prototype prosthetic arm. He consider himself lucky that Steve, his childhood best friend, can pull some strings and make him one of the receiver of stark industries prototype, given him the hi tech prosthetic and salary/payment for his feedback as they need to wire some shit to his body to make the metal arm attached and works. He just exhausted with one of worse mood and his mind is just muddy. He doesn't feel like walkback directly to his shared apartment with Steve and holling in his room so he just aimlessly wandering around until he stumble into a small out of place cafe around the corner of financial district.   
He feel intrigue with the place and decide to just step in, beside he need a good coffee to clear his mind. When he step in a subtle aroma of herbs mix with coffee hits his nose, he rise an eyebrow at the sight of decoration and interior of the cafe, is so 70s hippie with dream catcher, rainbow color, paint, crystal, dried herbs with touch of plant here and there. The mix match furniture lessen the overwhelmed feeling and just ooze cozy home. An elderly couple, a group of teenager, some college student with their laptops and several people in business suit, what a weird crowd this place have.   
A “hello there” pull his attention to the counter where a girl, no younger than 25 years old, wave to him and Bucky feel anxious all of sudden, his breath quicken and his eyes dart to every corner of the place, checking all way out. The brunette girl repeat her world and Bucky force himself to calm down and walk to the counter.   
“Welcome to sanctuary! What can I get you?” The brunette give a warm welcoming smile that calm his anxiety. She wear an off shoulder maroon dress, bracelets and rings decorated her hand and her eyes rimmed with thick eyeliner. Is this kinda in style right now? Bucky doesn’t have any clue.   
“Uh, a black coffee?” Great now you sound so timid and weird, Bucky groan to himself.  
“Oh, sure, i have espresso, cold drip, dutch, v60 and aeropress which one you prefer?” She asked happily. .  
Bucky let out another mental groan, what the heck all this shit the girl said, he just need a black coffee, dammit! How hard can it be? “Just black coffee” he repeat, try to put more confident in his voice.  
“Okay, you don't mind if i choose for you? I can give you the strongest one, looks like you need some” her smile never leave that pink lips.  
“Yeah sure” he pull his wallet while she ring him and then proceed to sit at the table near the wall, further from any possible blast, that give him view of the area, for surveying any suspicious individual or activity, and exactly 10 feet from the door incase he need immediate exit. He hates himself for this but couldn't help it. He still eyeing all the exit option when the girl put the cup and additional water on the table.   
“Here you go and the cookie is on the house” she speak with eastern european accent or is it russian? Bucky couldn't decide but he somehow like it. The girl still standing there about to open her mouth when some of the teenager in the other end of the room call her, “Hey Wanda, can I get my reading now?”  
“Sure Daisy, wait a sec!” The girl, said without turning her head. She make a gesture with her hand as she can find word to be said to Bucky, but her smile do the job, gotta go, and left before he can produce any response.  
When she left him alone after that his reflex on surveying his surrounding kick back but nothing suspicious happen or that’s a pathetic excuse to see what the girl, Wanda, do which is playing card, tarot he guess. The view remind him of a gipsy lady he saw in children book when he was young, of a good time.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
The second time Bucky found himself in the sanctuary Wanda is there, greets him happily with smile and wave, make him flustered a little bit. She wear another red clothes, a sun dress, bracelets and rings not leaving her fingers and she’s sporting messy bun. Lighter make makes her looks younger and open. She is pretty, Bucky let out a deep breath to low heart beat as he walks to the counter. “Hi, nice to see you again, what can I get for you today?”  
“Black coffee, like yesterday?” he said it with a bit of sudder.  
“Sure! Would you like something to eat? Today special is pulled pork sandwich, we also have other option for vegetarian and vegan.”  
“Uh, yes” he grunts, Wanda looking at him expectantly, her big green eyes boring to his soul, smile never leave her lips. The silence make him feel uneasy he can feel his heart start to pick up a pace and his eyes start looking for a way out. No please don’t panic he beg himself.  
“So, it’s ok for the sandwich?” The timid question from Wanda stop his mind from going override, he nod, he try to speak but no sound came out, makes him feels like fish out of water. Then he hear her knock the counter table three times, “it’s okay, take it easy, just seat, I’ll get your order” she speak softly to him, full of understanding and compassion that put him on ease, even when he put himself in this embarrassing situation. Seeing him still root his place in front of the counter Wanda try again, “I can ring you later, don’t worry” she give him a reassuring nod, nudging her head to the direction of his table the before and Bucky rushing to take his seat.   
Five minutes later Wanda come with his order, “Your coffee and sandwich, hope you like it” she tuck a hair behind her ear, showing various earring that shimmering for the light,   
“I’m Wanda, by the way, don’t hesitate to talk to me if you need anything” she give him another small smile and wait for his response.   
When she didn’t get any as Bucky just staring at her and gapping, she shrugged and knock the table three times before leaving him. what's with the knocking? Well at least she talk and not act like an idiot like you, his mind happily supply, but nonetheless Wanda make him feel at ease and he's grateful for it.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
It's the third time he come to sanctuary, he safely order his black coffee and eyeing the food display when Wanda offer him mint lamb pie and he just nodded.He start to take notice on the regular customer of sanctuary, which he always found there every time he come over. routine put him at ease, just like his soldier days. He sit at his usual table, miraculously not occupied nearing the end of lunch rush and successfully give Wanda small smile or grimace when she put his food.   
An hour later he raise his eyebrow when he notice Wanda start to prepare 8 to go cups and start making various type of coffee but there are no new customer around but his curiosity answered within 10 minutes when a short hair woman rushing inside with a loud grump, stroming to the counter and give Wanda a relief smile   
“you are lifesaver Wanda, what can i do without you” Wanda just laugh   
“you are my bulk buying customer, what can I do without you Maria” she wink, Maria Hills join the laugh and start her daily rant about her job as business assistant not a coffee girl.   
They talk for ten minutes before Maria need to get going with her bosses coffee, struggling with the double stack cup holder, Wanda just laugh, reciting a good luck spell and running to help her with the door before shouting dozen words of encouragement for Maria Hills. She’s still laughing when she’s back to the counter then start humming to the music.   
Bucky likes how her laugh sound, it reminds him to a past time, before everything turn to the worse.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
After a week and half Bucky consider himself semi regular customer of sanctuary, even if he never speak to Wanda other than his order (that almost whispering “black coffee”) and “yes” to whatever Wanda offer for lunch or snack, he just don't have a heart to say no to her big green eyes or can’t find a successful ways to produce another sound like a decent human being.   
So when he step to the cafe today and see Wanda welcoming smile he feels relax, not out of place like he usually do anywhere outside his apartment. Her eyes hold no judgement or pity and she never bothering him with a question about his metal arm. After he successfully order his black coffee and nod to Wanda suggested lunch menu for today, he sink into his usual chair, checking his surrounding and breath a relief when he did not find anything fishy.   
“Hi, James, right?” She approach the conversation with caution, but the warmth never leave her voice. Taken aback, Bucky snap his head to her, his eyes suspicious.  
“I’m not stalking you or do other creepy things, I swear.” Wanda quickly quips, “I just saw your name on the hospital bands when you first came.” she winced at her answer as she realized that sound like a freakish stalker move.   
He must be so frustrated that day, that he didn’t bother to tear the band when he leave the hospital. Realisation that Wanda notice it, and possibly his condition ashamed him. Seems like picking up his train of thought, Wanda speak softly,   
“Everyone have a bad day, some just worse than the other” her smile warm his inside and quell the anxiety inside him.  
“Yes, that’s my name” and he smile, a genuine one after a very long time.


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind,  
> I love you all,  
> thank you for everyone that read my story, it means a lot
> 
> *I know Steve is OOC in here but I just can't help it*

It's Friday and Bucky is seating in his usual table in sanctuary, nursing his black coffee and chewing the quiche (Wanda's pick for him today). The cafe is relatively pack and he can see Wanda picking up her phone with the side of his eyes. When the lunch rush is done, he relaxed a bit, he consider to walk to the counter and talk to Wanda, as it became easier to engaging in a conversation with each passing days, when the cafe door open and a bickering enter his ears. Two kids walks in slipping “hi Wanda” between their banter and sit in the table near the bookshelf. Wanda throw her signature smile and approach them with tray of food, “here you go guys!”

“Wanda, it's chocolate, not mocha” the girl whine

“Your mother doesn’t allow me to give you caffeine, Lila.” Wanda try to sound stern but failed as chuckle left her mouth.

“yeah, sorry Wanda, she's a whiny baby”

“oh shut up Cooper!” And the kids start to bickering and hitting each other.

“Cooper! Lila! Come on, stop it!” Wanda said while laughing,

“I'll bribe you with chocolate cake if you guys keep the status quo” “and keep it secret” she whisper and wink “YES!” the kids scream and start digging their lunch while Wanda walk back to the counter, shaking her head lightly, catching Bucky looking at her and give him a smile. Caught right handed, he avert his eyes to the door yeah all you can do is run his mind mock him. So he grit his teeth and plant his foot to the floor not willing to lose to his sorry as instinct/trauma.

“Are they too loud?” Wanda voice bring him back, gripping the table he shake his head and forced his throat to do some work “no, it's okay”

“are you sure? I'm gonna apologize first because they going to cause a bit of ruckus anyway” she grin,

“just let me know if they disturb you, i'll go big sis mode!” She flex her arm as she jokes, knock three time at the table and leave.  
Bucky try to take a glance and couldn’t found any resemblance between Wanda and the kids, that at first he assumed is her siblings, but maybe they are not but he decide to not dwell into it. Around an hour after that Wanda back at Bucky table with a cup of vanilla latte, “on the house, for coping with all the noise” she wink and Bucky just praying his not blushing.

“You really going to get bankrupt with all the treats to all of us” he chuckled and shook his head.  
Wanda laugh warm his belly, she waved her hand, “Maybe I'm a real witch and I have an anti-bankruptcy spell.”

“Then maybe I need to seduce you to share that spell.” Holy hell did I just successfully flirt with Wanda?! He's not sure whether he should be proud or ashamed with that.  
Wanda still trying to produce smart comeback and fighting blush in her cheeks when sound of chair crashing fill the space,

“I think your brother demand their cake bribe right now”, She rolled her eyes and leave him, “God! Why can’t you stand still for a moment Cooper.”

Bucky just enjoying the view of Wanda bickering with them.

\---------------------------------------------------

He find a routine in visiting sanctuary, and it amused him somehow that he start to pick up the activity in there too. The elderly couple comes two times a week for their tea time, while the teenager group show up for Wanda’s tarot reading on Wednesday. Maria Hills come everyday at 3 p.m, in Tuesday and Thursday she will take that eight cup order, while in Wednesday Mr. Coulson come with her. On Friday Cooper and Lila will rampaging the cafe until closing hour while asking for caffeine and sugar non stop. Mr. Wong come at 5 pm sharp on Monday with a bouquet of almost black rose and get green tea latte as exchange, whether he is florist or not Bucky not sure. Also then a two dozen of business people and college students that Bucky too lazy to remember.

But the most prominent is Wanda as the anchor of it all.

Whenever he see Wanda it gave him a surge of security, a sense of belonging. When he came and Wanda give him a welcoming smile with his coffee ready,, it feels like home.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Have you been doing something new lately?” Steve ask him when they have their lunch on Saturday, it’s a compromise between the two as Steve jobs as teacher took most of the weekdays time and he feels guilty for not able to share more time with his best friend. While for Bucky, he feels like he takes too much of Steve time, between his job and his love life, the teacher need to stuck with his damaged friend. So they agree to have lunch together every Saturday to catch up and do or talk about whatever Steve feel like, sometimes Natasha, Steve forever girlfriend will join them, like today.

“No” He answer while observing his pasta.

They are seated at the patio of small italian restaurant, must be Natasha pick, he mused. Sometimes he cannot help the third wheel feels he got, not that he have any bad says about Natasha but he’s totally okay to be left at their apartment to escape their googly eyes.

“You do look better, this past month” Natasha support her boyfriend statement while chewing her ravioli. “Is it have anything to do with the sanctuary?” she ask with easiness of asking the weather.

“No” “What’s sanctuary?” Bucky and Steve said at the same time. Bucky feels his face get warmer, damn it Nat!

Why she’s so observant?why she should talk about this? He groan mentally. He start blaming himself, he shouldn’t take Wanda suggestion on bringing some food home for dinner, but how can he deny her, when he’s somehow so afraid to disappoint her, so afraid that she will see all his flaw like other people do, so afraid that he will not be the receiving end of that kind and warm smile again. He let out a breath, he should just throw the food packaging outside or burn it so that nobody will found out his little haven or the kind angel reside inside it.

“I think it’s a cafe, see several take out container of it” Natasha answered her boyfriend question in flat tone, still occupied with her ravioli. “Maybe the food is that good” she wink to Bucky.

“No” he duck his head, avoiding any eye contact just like little boy that try to lie to his parent. After a few seconds he amend it because it would be lies, Wanda food is great, “Yes, food is good. It’s a cafe”.

Steve face lit up, “That’s great! You found a place with a good food! You do look healthier, I’m glad you eat more regularly, why don’t you tell me about this place? We can have our lunch there!” Always the positive and a bit naive Steve,

“Ouch!, what’s that kick for Nat?” Natasha try to give him an eye signal that even Bucky can understand leave it, but give it to Steve to dive head first to exciting good idea, in his view of course. Steve eyes light up and he nod to Natasha, signaling he understood,

“We should go there for coffee after this! What’s the point to wait until next week anyway.” Steve smile proudly, Natasha face palming herself and Bucky start to panicking, thinking a way out but he won’t deny any reason to see Wanda. He’s weight his options but judging from Steve excitement, it will be hard to talk him out.

\---------------------------------------------------

So the next hour Bucky walks so slow guiding his friends to the sanctuary he’s half excited to see Wanda and half hoping she closed the place in weekend, once again he doesn’t know which one he want more. When they approach the door he can see the lights is on, he open the door and see Wanda, red tank top with black plaid skirt for today, just finish wiping some table, she look up and smile widely to him, “Hi James!” she chirp and after seeing he is not alone add, “Welcome to sanctuary!”

“Since when you are James?” Steve whisper scandalously while nudging Bucky as they walk to the counter.

“Shut up” Bucky groans “that's my name punk”

“Yes but you never use it” Steve keep nudging Bucky until Natasha pinch his arm as they already stand in front of the counter.

“Hello, what can I get you guys?” Wanda smile brightly as she wait for their answer.

Steve grin, flashing his pearl white smile and put his arm around Bucky shoulder while the other groan, he can feel that Steve would pull one of his cool turn disaster act,

“Hello there, I'm Steve, what James usually have?” he asked with pressing his voice at “james”. Bucky eyes seems finding the floor interesting at the moment, “just ignore him” he mumbles and covering his face with his metal arm.

“Hi Steve, I'm Wanda. I'm not sure.” She tuck strands of hair behind her ear and look to Bucky, asking for help.

“James likes his coffee strong, that's I'm sure, double espresso if you want black, but James enjoy vanilla latte too lately. I'm kinda force him to try many things in here” Wanda answer sheepishly, eyes never leaving Bucky.

“You're not forcing me to do anything Wanda” Bucky supply, that warmth (or now hot) creep back to his face. Hearing how Wanda talk about him, it’s just coffee you know, his mind correct him, gives him a flutter in his stomach, smile crept in his face but shortly cut with Steve whisper/talk,

“since when you willingly put milk on your coffee? You said it's gross” Wanda eyes get bigger hearing the information Steve just share,

“oh my god, James you should tell me if you don't do milk, I'm so sorry”

“No, Wanda please. It just what I was thunk when I was young, your vanilla latte is lovely, I'm grateful you offer it to me” he seek her eyes and smile, “and just ignore this punk” he gave Steve a punch in his arm, maybe a bit too strong as he try to calm the butterfly in his stomach after seeing Wanda smile back to her face.

Natasha decide to take pity on Bucky and step into these absurd conversation, “I guess we'll have one double espresso and two vanilla latte” then gesturing to the two men to find a table.

“Sure, anything else?”

“No, that's all for now.” She smile at her and pull her wallet, “have we met before? I feel like it's not the first time I see you, but I cannot pinpoint.”

Wanda tense a bit, “I don't think so, miss …”

“Natasha” she supply, “maybe one of Stark party? I'm Mrs Stark assistant” she add the information to ease Wanda. Her job makes her frequent whatever party Tony Stark throw at and that's the only time she's not caring on who she met.

Wanda eyes lit up in relief, “Oh yes, Pepper is nice, very nice. Not sure about the party, but we went to some of her gala” Wanda finish ringing Natasha and start making the drinks.

“Isn't she a bit too young for you?” Steve ask Bucky once they reach Bucky usual table.

“I don't know what you talking about”

“Are you sure James” Steve wiggling his eyebrow. Bucky buried his face in in his hands, ignoring Steve.

“Stop teasing him would you.” Natasha just shrug as she pull a chair beside Steve and look around the cafe. “But how old is she anyway?”

“Can we just not talking about her like that? There's really nothing” but the power couple in front of him didn't bulge, “23”

“Young flesh trough and trough. What you've telling her?” Steve ask.

“Geez punk, I start come here like two months ago, we just talk, I'm not even sure she considering me as her friend and here you treat it like we going to get married next week”

“I might have met her before” Natasha supply

“Oh no, I can't believe this, you interrogating her? Nat, you going to scare her and make Bucky lose his chance!” Steve said dramatically.

“I just ask, nothing more. Her answer kinda weird tough. Stark Gala. That's a close event and I don't think she's eligible for invitation.”

“Nat, stop it. You over analyzing.” Steve stop her, Natasha have tendency to dig information, needed or not, and Steve understand that she just want to protect Bucky from any harm but sometimes she need to be stop.

“You know Buck, I'll drop it now but if you put interest in her, I can always find some insight” Natasha wink.

“I'm not..” Bucky denial cut by Wanda approaching their table with mix match cup on top of tray, “two vanilla latte and double espresso” she put the black coffee in front of Steve,

“cookies is on the house, for my new customer” she put a plate of cookies in the table and Bucky immediately pop one in his mouth,

“your gingerbread is the best Wanda” he smile,

“You are not new customer James” she fake a scowl, “and how many time i should told you, it's tula not ginger cookies.”

“Tula? You're Russian?” Natasha inquires, and caught Wanda a bit off guard,

“No, I'm Sokovian, but my mother is half Russian, so I’m familiar with the food.” she try to get her best smile out, “ Are you Russian?” she try to push the attention to Natasha.

“Yes, haven’t been back in long time.” she shrug, “Do you speak Russian?” Wanda just nod, “Great! It’s nice to find someone that close to home.” She offer Wanda a warm smile.

“You know I speak Russian, Nat, and never care to talk to me with it.” Bucky mumble and roll his eyes. “Your Russian suck.” Natasha dead pan.

Wanda about to open her mouth when the door chime and a courier appear, “It’s nice to meet you all, but I need to ..” Wanda gesture to the courier, try to find a word

“Sure Wanda, it’s our pleasure, don’t worry about us, we have James here” Steve smirk. 

“Would you knock it with all this James shit, you punk,.” James growl and kick Steve foot after Wanda leave. 

“But James…” Steve fake a whine and start to laugh.


End file.
